Lust
by Cy Fur
Summary: Paine is bitten by lust. Part of the 7 Deadly Sins. Rikku/Paine.


**I do not own Final Fantasy X/X2 or any characters thereof, and will not be making any money off of them. **

Her skin is on fire and her heart is pounding, with an echo-beat between her legs, and Paine can barely concentrate on the lecture Brother is giving them, because she can see Rikku, leaning against the wall, the cold air of the fan making her skin turn all bumpy and her nipples get hard-hard-hard through her top (you call that a top? Paine's bras cover more then that). And Paine can only take so much torment, so she says _something_ to Brother (damned if she can remember it, two seconds later) and practically yanks Rikku out the door, into the elevator, and down into the engine room where they are practically _guaranteed_ privacy, because nobody likes coming down into the smoky loud space.

Rikku is glad to see Paine being all… glad to see her, but she's a little confused because since when is Paine so… horny? Usually, Rikku goads Paine into it, through teasing and light kisses and staying _just_ out of reach, making Paine chase her, because is there anything hotter then the chase? But when she opens her mouth to ask for an explanation, Paine pushes her into the wall and shoves her own tongue in, gripping at Rikku's breasts and shoving a knee between her thighs.

"Want you," Paine all but groans, grabbing Rikku's hand and pressing it to the sweaty leather where her thighs meet. "Want you _now."_ She rolls her hips against Rikku's hand, no doubt in hopes of encouraging her, and begins to attack Rikku's neck with her mouth, nipping and licking and leaving a nice series of newborn bruises on the soft skin. She feels drunk, drunk on sweat and lust, drunk on the taste and scent of Rikku's skin, and she can't get enough of the little thief, can't get enough of her. And this isn't' cutting it, this knee between the legs isn't doing what she wants to be doing. So she drops down on her knees in front of her and lifts that tiny skirt up-up-up, barely has to lift it at all before she's got a faceful of _warm_ and _wet _and _woman._

Rikku squawks and clutches at Paine's silvery hair, tries not to twist her fingers or yank too hard, but damn if it isn't hard because Paine's tongue is licking and lapping and wriggling, her fingers hooked and pulling the yellow-orange panties to the side to give access, before she gives some type of muffled growl and yanks them off completely, tearing. She bites back a yowl, barely, when Paine's tongue pushes into her, slippery-slick and _hot_, so hot Rikku feels like she's being burnt from the inside out. She digs her fingers into Paine's shoulders and arches her back, moaning hoarsely. She nearly screams when Paine replaces her tongue with her finger, sliding in quick-quick-quick to nudge at Rikku's G-spot while her mouth fastens on to Rikku's clit, sucking and nibbling gently.

Paine smirks when Rikku yips out her orgasm, her back arching so much that she hits her head on the wall, which kinda dulls her ardor, except maybe it is kind of sexy, 'cause now she's seeing little flashes of light to go with her orgasm. When she finally comes down from the orgasm, she literally does. She slides down, down, down, until she's nose to nose with Paine, and kissing her, tasting her own self and Paine's cool green taste all mixed together. She jabs her own hand between Paine's thighs, grinding the seam of the leather pants against Paine's clit and squeezing. She likes how Paine arches into her, likes the way Paine shudders all sexy-like.

Paine groans and hisses, grabbing Rikku's hand and jamming it down the front of her pants. She kisses Rikku, mainly to keep from howling, because she knows that if she howls someone will come down to see what all the fuss is about, and that would _not_ be good. So she mashes her mouth against Rikku's, tasting her tongue and her cheeks and her teeth as she feels Rikku's fingers curl inside of her, gently squeezing her clit between two knuckles. She bucks her hips and bares her teeth, then bites the side of Rikku's neck, hard enough to leave marks, noticeable marks that Brother will go insane over and Buddy will smirk at and Yuna will blush, but Rikku can't care too much, because right now she's got Paine's fingers sucking her in almost hungry-like, and then Paine is coming, wet and warm and shuddery, all over.

"'s'not like I'm not happy for you to be all… horny, but anything in particular brought this on?" Rikku leans forward, pressing her forehead against Paine's.

"I'm not allowed to suddenly gain a sex drive?" Paine's voice would be sarcastic if not for the breathless quality.

"Well, you've kinda had the sex drive from day one. I kinda only meant you usually aren't one to, y'know, drag my by the hand and fuck me within an inch of my life in the middle of the day, versus, say, sneaking into the shower when nobody is looking." Rikku takes a breath, 'cause that was one long sentence.

Paine shrugs. "Are you saying you didn't like it?"

"No, no! I loved it! I'm just wondering… why?"

Paine snickers, kissing Rikku long enough to make her knees weak (or at least, in a way that would make her knees weak were she not sitting down). "Know what they say about gift chocobos?"

"Uh-huh." Rikku kisses Paine and kisses her (metaphorical) gift chocobo, since you can't look in a chocobo's mouth when your own is covering it.

Paine grins a bit, and shivers. She can already feel another storm of heat breeding in her belly.


End file.
